In an electric vehicle, a mounting structure is provided to elastically support a powertrain including a motor.
In such a mounting structure, for example, a powertrain is supported at four points from the front, the rear, the left, and the right.
In a motor mounting structure for a vehicle according to JP 2008-81009 A, a powertrain is supported on a subframe which is disposed below a rear floor, by a mounting unit.